You're What!
by Pyra Sanada
Summary: A story I wrote after reading a bunch of romance fics. It's RogueGambit.


You're What?!

By Pyra Sanada

Disclaimer- I own a cat, and some junk, plus the story. That's about it.So don't expect much if you try to sue me.I love romance fanfics. Especially ones about Rogue. In this story all of the X-Men have telepathy, it just makes the story go along easier.And Jubilee isn't in this story.I bended a few details to fit the story.Deal with it.Pretend they have special equipment or something.Rogue's learned to control her powers of course.

** telepathic thoughts

A scream could be heard aloud as well as a telepathic message that screamed,*OH MY GOD!* 

"Well," said Jean to the group that was assembling outside of the lab, "that was loud."A few of the others chuckled at her remark.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Scott asked.

Rogue burst out of the lab in a flash of green.Hank walked out calmly behind her.He smiled at the group that had assembled.

"What be wrong wit Rogue?" Gambit asked Hank.

Hank simply smiled and replied, "She'll tell you all when she's ready."

While this exchange was going on Jean and Storm went searching for Rogue.They heard sobs coming from her room that she shared with Storm.

"What's wrong honey?" Jean asked.Both women entered the room and shut the door behind them.Jean sat down on the bed next to Rogue and put an arm around her.

"Ah'm- Ah'm- Ah'm pregnant."Rogue broke out into a fresh torrent of tears.The two women looked startled at each other.

"It'll be okay." Said Storm as she came and sat on the other side of Rogue.

"What will I tell him?" Rogue asked them."What will he say?What will he do?What if he doesn't want it?" Rogue started crying again.

"Then he isn't deserving of your love." Jean told her."Who's the father?"

"Gambit is."Rogue smiled as she said his name.The two had been a couple for a while.

"Cheer up.Besides, you need to tell him.He deserves to know." Storm told Rogue."Do you know what it is?" Rogue nodded.

"It's a girl.And Ah'll start showin' in a few months."As they continued to talk they didn't hear a person quietly step away from the door.Sensitive hearing came in handy at times.It had really bothered Logan when Rogue came bursting out of the lab in tears.She was like a little sister to him and he worried about her.Wolverine growled as he walked off to find the Cajun.'I knew she had been smelling different lately.' Logan thought to himself.As Logan walked around following the scent of the Cajun he thought to himself.'It will be kinda weird having the youngest member of the X-Men team with a kid.A little Marie running around I can deal with.A little Gambit running around……. I don't think so.'He chuckled to himself.

"What be so funny to Wolverine.Care to let Gambit know because he don' t'ink dat it very funny dat Rogue is sad."

"Just the Cajun that I was looking for." Wolverine smiled."Now you listen and you listen well Swamp Rat.You'd better treat Rogue very nice because she's like a little sister to me.You hurt her and you're going to have to deal with me.Got it?"By the time that Logan had finished saying this he was dangling Gambit in the air.

"Gambit understand." Remy said.

"Good." Logan said as he set Remy down.As he walked off Gambit wondered what that was all about.Had he done something to make Rogue hurt?He walked towards Rogue's room to talk to her.He knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Rogue."Oh, hi Remy.I was just goin' to look for you sugah. There's somethin' that you need to know."

"You gonna tell Gambit why you so sad? Did Gambit do somet'in to hurt Rogue?"

"No Remy.It's just that, Ah'm pregnant."Gambit was silent for a few minutes.

"Did Gambit hear right?You pregnant?!Who be da daddy?I pound his face in!"

"Yes sugah.And you're the fatha Remy.We're gonna have a baby!"Rogue smiled at Remy.

"Well don dat beat all." Remy said as he picked up Rogue and swung her around.Then he hugged and kissed her."Dat's great baby.Is dat why you was cryin' earlier."

"Ah was afraid at first sugah.But Ah'm happy now."

"So dat's why Wolvie was all uptight earlier he give a little speech to Gambit about Rogue."

"He did?What did he say?" Rogue asked in curiosity.

"Not to hurt Roguie because she like a little sista to him.

"He knows then.He must have been listenin' because he was worried about mah health."She hugged Remy."We need to tell the others soon.We won't be able to hide it forevah sugah." Rogue smiled as she said this.She could see herself nine months pregnant and trying to explain that she was just putting on weight.She smiled even more."We'll tell everyone at dinnah tonight."

"Alright din." Remy replied as he leaned down to kiss her some more before they had to go down to dinner.'I'm gonna be a daddy,' was the last thought that penetrated through Remy's mind as he kissed Rogue.

So, what did you think?Should I continue it?


End file.
